The legend of Deodorm
by Devita33
Summary: The kingdom of Deodrom is under grat threat by a tremendous war, when the only hope to regain stability relies on the eldest female hier to wed the neighbouring demi-gods, the war seems as good as won, but what happens when they fall for the wrong sister...? Action, suspense, romance, humor and fantasy...The ultimate love story.
1. Prologue

**The legend of Deodorm**

**Prologue…**

Once upon a time…

A thriving kingdom stood perched high on the fields of Guallana, surrounded by trees and vegetation as old as the ground from which they grew…

The rivers ran wild and untamed by land, erupting with fish and life. The waterfalls stood higher than any man could guess and the grass stretched longer than Sambas snakes. The ground was fertile and rich with minerals; gold, silver, gems and rare diamonds…

The wildlife sprang with vigilance and energy as the rain from the delicate white clouds washed over them every second month, watering and giving a future to every creature who roamed these peace filled lands.

The populace worked hard and earned enough to keep them well-fed and to keep them from becoming insatiable. Farmers, blacksmiths, merchants, surgeons, tailors… the land had them all, servicing the citizens of their proud homeland. Children played freely surrounded by golden fields of grain and lively green leaves.

The feasts were plentiful and festivities lasted longer than intended; all through the week. People would bring along every one of their house and kin and celebrate the glorious golden years in which they lived.

All grateful for peace and prosperity.

Ah…yes, these golden years were ruled by the blue blood of the kings.

Deodorm's fair and strong leader and driving force.

King Barton Villon Deodroma of Deodorm, the sixth king of Deodorm and rightful heir to the throne, the mighty lion of the west, the perching eagle of the Magnus constituency and the proud father of two young, beautiful princesses.

King Barton ruled with an iron fist and I steel stare. His enemies shuddered at his name and retreated at the blow of his army's ram hour.

He had vast power, becoming the first mortal emperor the Sibiu dominion has ever seen.

His reputation preceded him.

His influence and nerve touched all corners of his taken land, but never was he unfair or unjust. He ruled thoroughly, but with respect and dignity. Making sure his two heirs learned this trait even before they could speak.

He loved them dearly; his two darlings.

His two daughters.

Together with his wife, they brought riches to the land, each with a daughter in hand.

Reyna Beryl Hop-kin Deodroma was the youngest daughter of the eastern provincial farmer. King Barton tells that when he first saw her, his armor felt like a boulder on his body. He could not wait to make her his wife.

And that he did…

Two months of preparation and Reyna was a queen. Her modesty though, never heft her pure heart. Making her ever more fit to be a wise and respectable queen and mother.

She gave birth nine months later to a stunning baby girl.

Her features that of a seraph.

She received her mothers Sleek, straight Nile blue hair, her fathers clear white eyes and tanned skin.

Her lips formed a perfect pout, making her look too innocent at times.

Vallenncia Dura Deodroma was a masterpiece.

Strong willed, ambitious, intelligent and energetic.

To the people of Deodorm she was a capable leader and a great mind, but her sister was the one who was proficient in battle

The duty of the armies and the empire's safety landed on her shoulders.

Instantly becoming the commander at the early age of 18, two years younger than the successor, her sister.

Lemitria Heuphoria Deodroma was skilled and talented in the art of war and assassination, making her father immensely proud.

Her dark black waves floated above her thighs, her dark magenta eyes glared observantly over her fathers reaches and her bronzed skin made her instantly more intimidating than her sister.

She wore the mark of her empire on her ankle, the same as her sister did on her wrist.

A silk lint swayed around itself; a symbol of togetherness and honor.

Something that has been rammed into their minds since birth.

Something to give them a pursuit, a vision and a future.

But all that, I'm afraid, changed…

War struck the Sibiu dominion.

Making people quiver and afraid for the battles to come. Having yet so little armies to face against the coming blight, King Barton proposed a treaty with the adjoining empires with which he ruled the vast Sibiu.

The Lemuradians and the Genovalians.

These will be his winning companions…

But for the treaty to be made, either one of the princes from either empire had to be wed to the heir.

Vallenncia.

Though, what will happen when both princess fall madly in love with the wrong sister?

This, my friends, is how the legend of Deodorm began…


	2. Treaty

**Chapter 1**

**Treaty**

The blood gushed out from the emissary's mouth, creating a small unelaborated fountain of red.

Lemitria effortlessly pulled out her Deodroma-incrusted sword from the elder man's throat. Swiping the sword clean on the dyeing man's cloak, she kept her eyes on the horizon. It was getting dark, but they we're only a mere kilometers from the gates.

"Keep forth."

Her British accent urged her small army of a hundred men forward towards the large marble archway that lead towards her father's kingdom.

They were exhausted and strained, but never would her men show improbability. They were trained harder than any other force in Deodorm, maybe even in the whole Sibiu. They we're focused and tough, just as their commander and leader, Lemitria.

Showing emotions we're a sing of Achilles' heel and will be punished accordingly.

This was one of the reasons why Lemitria's armies we're called the Walking dead.

No emotions, no berserkers…

Only pure precision striking, efficiency and shrewdness…

These are the characteristics the princess wanted.

And she always got what she wanted.

The air was crisp and dry. The rain had been late this month, making the animals all jittery for the coming clouds. None the less, the trees kept their green pigments and some colored themselves to a bright red, similar to all the blood on the floor.

Lemitria tramped over the bloody bodies, some still breathing, but only barely.

No mercy. No sympathy.

That was the army's dictum.

And it worked.

Never in the history of Deodroma did the Walking dead lose a battle, war or conquest. It was unheard of. Unspeakable even.

And ever since the young princess took up her duty as commander and leader of the army of feared militia, no other army has ever challenged them. They we're afraid.

They had every right to be.

But the Bontu we're a different matter.

Dominating the far east dominion, Aruba, these creatures have set their sights onto the fertile lands of Sibiu.

They seem unstoppable in their attempt to conquer and slaughter, may it be for gold, diamonds, land, or pure bloodlust, they we're forming new campaigns every night.

And every night they stormed an unfortunate village of Sibiu citizens.

Making the rulers of the three Sibiu empires insanely annoyed.

Not only do they lose perfectly good workers, but soldiers as well.

It was time to end the attacks before the Bontu could have a chance to plan a full scale invasion.

Time was of the essence and this was why Lemitria was rushing her troops back to the empire before dark.

Bantu we're life-sucking creatures of the night, draining its victim's souls and spirit from their paralyzed bodies. Not something Lemitria was looking forward to in the coming battle. They had bright black eyes and large bat-like wings. Their teeth the length of a human finger. They were monsters in every way.

As the army stormed ahead with Lemitria at the front with her two lieutenants, the sun bowed its head lower and lower, allowing the night to take the sky. The moon grew fuller as the time passed and the stars discarded their dulling covers and illuminated the sky with white dotted flares.

Lemitria took a deep breath, her long waves swayed in the wind, as black as the night. Her pink-cherry eyes roamed the broad path in font of them.

The night was cold and dark, no man spoke a word, focused at the task at hand. They moved through the forest as if they we're ghosts, no one would ever suspect the large group to have ever set foot on the outskirts of town if it weren't for the footprints.

Lemitria fastened her pace as they neared the massive gold gate.

It was the symbol of wealth the traveler's first saw whenever they came close to Deodroma. The gate shone in the moonlight, flecks of gold glittered of Lemitria's armor as they approached the spiked, ebony and ivory adored entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The watchmen chief poked his head out from the high watchtower and gazed down to the large formation of people, panic making its way to his heart, but as he saw the familiar face of the princes, his fear was replaced by irritation.

"Ah…The prodigal daughter has returned."

The nosey man made his way down the steps, two at a time, and unclipped the bolts hat kept the gate locked with nimble fingers. The gate made a sound similar to a giant disturbed bear and moved away from the path that lead to the inner ranks of the empire.

Lemitria turned to her second in charge.

"Make sure the men get a good night's sleep… I have business in the palace and will return to the barracks tomorrow as soon as possible."

The young man nodded his head and diverted his hawk-like eyes to the troops behind them, their heads held high., even though the fatigue was clear on their faces.

"Forward, domicile!"

The men gave no smile or spoke no word, only followed silently as the lieutenant lead them to the outsized lands that were reserved especially for the training of new soldiers.

Lemitria turned her head to the man in fort of her. Her black armor felt heavy on her aching muscles and she tried to cut the conversation as short as possible,

"My apologies, Heeder… Father called for my presence this morning through a messenger, if I had not been expected, I would not have intruded on your resting time."

"Don't get cocky with me child…"

Heeder said, his voice grumpy from being awoken. It was clear he was fast asleep before Lemitria showed up.

The young woman gave him a glare and tuned her voice to a more superior tone,

"Excuse me? I believe you're out of your place, Heeder. Step back into it."

Lemitria stepped closer to the elder man, inches away from his grey beard,

"Quickly."

The old man, with too much experience for his taste with the young warrior, spoke with a slightly fazed voice,

"Not to be rude, my lady, but you did mention your father wanted to see you. I'd hurry if I were you."

He was right.

King Barton loathed waiting. Especially for his soldiers.

Lemitria looked the man up and down, her face held no emotion, as always.

"Get back to your post, and man it."

She left with a huff, her hair waving the man goodbye.

Lemitria was in no way ready to face her father, he would most probably ask how the mission was to scout ahead to the borders of Sibiu, and she'd have to tell him the truth.

It was overrun with Bontu.

And the small detail of her losing about thirty men in the process of driving them away.

He was going to give a very long lecture and Lemitria felt like her knees were going to give in at any moment.

She held her head high as she made her way through the desolate streets and entered the royal grounds, her eyes slightly slanted.

Her feet ached as she thought of all the reasons why her father would disturb her scouting mission.

Was there trouble?

Could it have something to do with the Lemuradians and the Genovalians who have been asked to stand together with Deodroma in the coming war?

Lemitria's mind rumbled on as she walked into the colossal marble palace, her armored feet clapping against the polished brown tiled floor. The gigantic framed portraits hung high on the long walls, the hallway to the centre of the palace moving slowly by. It seemed to never end.

She admired the portraits of her family and herself as she passed by them. Each framed with either a silver or gold border and inscribed at the bad were their names, birthdates and connections to one another.

Lemitria could remember the times she and Vallenncia use to race to the end of the broad hall. When they had gotten to the other end, Vena was exhausted from running and Lemitria stood smiling like an idiot at her sister, a cocky tone in her voice the rest of the day.

Times have changed.

They were adults now and had duties.

Vena would be queen and Lemitria was destined to be the greatest conqueror the world would ever see.

That's what she wanted.

"LEMA!"

Lemitria looked up to the sound of her nickname that only one person dared to call her,

"Vena…"

Lemitria said as she put her hand on her hip and gave her sister a boastful look, a grin on her plump lips.

Vallenncia ran down the long hall towards her sister, her bejeweled heels clamped against the ground and the two ladies-in-waiting, that followed Vena around all day to make sure she had everything she needed, made a mad dash to keep up with the young energetic woman.

Lemitria couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two posh women running after her sister.

It was something to remember, seeing that they never lifted a finger unless Vena asked for something.

"Lema!"

The saturated blue-haired heir ran full-force into her younger sister, making them both stumble back; luckily Lemitria pushed them back before gravity could kick in.

"Why so happy Vena? I thought you'd be pleased to have the whole place to your self?"

Lemitria joked as her sister hugged her.

Vallenncia took a step back and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, making sure to miss the spiked armor. She had forgotten about it the last time Lema had to leave for an assignment and had stuck a hole in her finger.

Never gain.

It was tremendously painful.

"Well, it was fun for the first few days, but after a week it gets rather dreary, no? I believe the battlefield is extremely dull without me…"

Vena took her sister by the hand and lead her further down the hall, a satisfied smile firmly on place.

Lema couldn't help but admire her sister's positivity. It always brightened her day to see her sister smile. They were always very close and never did the factor becoming queen influence them in the slightest.

Lemitria wanted to be out on the field, slicing heads off bodies. That was much more her taste.

Vena on the other hand, was more delicate and dependable

"Oh, no doubt. No one to discuss shoes with…."

Lemitria slapped her sister playfully on her shoulder and hooked her arm into hers.

"So tell me…Any news? Why has father called for me? He does know I was busy, right?"

"Oh, yes. He knows, and is eager to hear our progress…"

Lema cringed,

"I'm afraid it's worse than we feared. They have the whole country side overrun and I lost some of my best men trying to defend a small village. It was strenuous."

Vena nodded, her expression immediately changed to one of pure concentration.

Something deeper lurked behind her white eyes.

Lema looked closer at her sister as they continued to walk; her skin was paler than usual.

"Vena…"

Her sister looked up at her tanned face.

"Yes, dear sister…"

"Are you ill?"

Vena waved her hand in the air, as if to shove away the ridiculous nation.

She laughed; the sound was similar to a wind chime in a summer breeze.

"Don't' be preposterous… I'm perfectly healthy."

Lema lifted an eyebrow at her sister, she was a horrible liar.

"Really now…?"

Vena looked back at the two maids following the pair and her eyes went from defensive to intimidating in a second.

"Leave us."

The two red-haired women nodded briskly and turned on their heels towards the maid's quarters.

Vena sighed once they were out of sight.

"It's father…"

Lemitria's heart shot awake.

"What? Is he sick? What happened?"

Vallenncia shook her head, a small smile on her lips,

"Come…"

She pointed to the end of the hall, where the throne room was situated,

"I'll explain on the way there…"

Lemitria eased up a little, knowing that her father was indeed fine.

"It's the treaty."

Lema shook her head angrily.

"I knew it! Those demi-god empires will never want to assist a mortal king in need. How selfish of them! I'll shove a sword down their-…"

"No. They agreed to help."

Vena's word surprised her younger sister, making her swallow her words.

Vallenncia gave her sister a look that spoke volumes, but mainly it said, _'watch your tongue…'_

"The thing is…There are conditions to their fellowship."

Lemitria could already feel her sister's angry voice before it erupted out of her lilac colored lips.

"They expect me, the heir, to marry one of the demi-god princes out of all things! Are they mad?"

Lema listened, but made no sign of disapproval.

She could she where they were coming from.

Her sister was the next queen and by forming a stable bond between two countries, it would mean great progress for both kingdoms.

"What about the one whom you don't chose?"

"He is left to rule however he wishes, but we, as a newly joined empire most promise to never invade or threaten their lands. It's rather an absurd idea if you ask me. I don't want to be wed at twenty!"

"I think it's well-devised, but I'm afraid you'll have to marry a god."

Lemitria couldn't stop her giggle from escaping.

Ever since they were little Vallenncia has dreamed of being the wife of a neighboring god.

"_They are all so handsome"_ - is what she use to say. Now though, it was a reality, and Vena loved her freedom. It was going to be a hard decision for her.

"Oh shush…."

Vena whispered, tucking her short hair behind her ear as they entered the huge room. It was laced in white drapes and the walls shone from the gold and bronze tiles.

The large windows showed the moon as it made its way across the night sky, waiting for the horizon to swallow it once more.

The throne sat at the end of the one kilometer long room.

It was made of pure diamond and was heavier than anything else in Deodroma.

On the reflecting throne, sat King Barton, his white eyes shining with wisdom and experience. His formally black hair was grey from age and war, and his lips were set into a thin line.

When he set his eyes on the two approaching figures, his mouth formed a wide smile.

"Lemitria!"

His voice boomed over the sound of anything else that could be heard and he lifted up his hands to greet his youngest daughter.

Slowly he stood up as the girls took their time to walk up to their father's high throne.

They both looked up without muttering a word and kneeled in front of the throne.

Vallenncia spoke first, her white silk dress gliding over the cold floor,

"Father, look who I found…."

She looked up and stood up straight, a smile on her face.

She folded her hands neatly in front of her and watched as her sister straightened up.

Lemitria's voice was deeper, but infinitely more seducing,

"Father. How good to see you are well…"

"And why wouldn't I be my dear?"

King Barton chuckled at his daughter's seriousness and stepped down the stairs to stand beside his two daughters.

"Tell me, Lemitria. How was the expedition?"

This was exactly what Lemitria feared.

"Well….We made considerable progress and my men are currently at the barracks ready for-…"

"Lemitria."

Her father's voice was soft but forceful.

"The country-side is infested."

His head sank slightly,

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop the inflation, but the forces I had where too little to stop such a force, but I did however help a small village reclaim some land and I helped to save a few lives. My men fought hard and… "

Vena watched as her sister fumbled with her words, trying to satisfy her father. To make him proud. That was her secret addiction. Getting the _'Good job Lema'_ form their father, but Vena was afraid not today.

"No! They fought. Point. I sent with you the exact number you said you needed and you return with excuses? Lemitria, I am disappointed!"

Father was like that, so blunt.

Lemitria's expression fell and she could feel those words drive a dagger through her heart.

But she will not show it.

"Yes, father. My apologies."

"How many loses?"

"Twenty foot soldiers and ten cavalrymen."

Her father rubbed his beard and sighed.

His forehead full of old wrinkles.

Vena kept her mouth, hoping that father would not involve her in this predicament.

Lemitria kept her eyes on her father, refusing to show her weariness.

"Fine, fine… we will deal with it…"

Lemitria sighed silently in relieve.

"For now let us focus on the treaty… Have you informed her of the conditions, my child?"

"Yes father."

Vena looked up to her fathers white eyes, the same as hers. She turned her head to her sisters and waited for an agreement.

Lema nodded and King Barton spoke, his voice echoing of the walls.

"The princess will arrive tomorrow, in that time I wish you both to familiarize yourselves with their customs and learn a thing or two to speak in their language."

"My future husband will not understand me? Oh, how fun…"

Vena's reply came as she folded her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"Vallenncia, they do speak our language, they just have their own as well… We speak the universal language of the world."

Vena wasn't impressed by her sister's remark.

"Let me guess,"

Lema asked her father, who was looking at Vena with a fatherly, strict gaze.

"She threw a fit when you told her?"

Vena inhaled sharply and turned her body to her sister,

"Excuse me? I thought you were on my side!"

"Overdramatic as always, Vallenncia."

King Barton, spoke his voice full of amusement.

"And yes, as a matter of fact, she did. I believe the whole of Magnus heard her scream and protest."

Lema laughed as her sister held her head higher and pouted her lips in disgust.

"This is for the good of Deodroma, my love."

Father said as he touched Vena's wrist.

"We will discuss your part in it tomorrow, but for now, both of you go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Vena nodded and kissed her father on his cheek. She turned to her sister and gave her an embrace and said goodnight. And off she strolled to her blue-draped, expensive room.

All of her anger forgotten.

Lemitria admired her optimism, but knew that she would never be able to handle the situation as calmly as her sister.

She turned to her father, his eyes fixed on her,

"You look exhausted, go sleep, dear. You did a good job."

There it was! The two words Lema loved.

She smiled and kissed her father's other cheek,

"Tell mother I'll greet her properly tomorrow morning. Goodnight, father."

Her father nodded and watched as his prodigy walked off the left, where her room was situated.

Lema walked along the darkened hallway and nearly bumped her head against a hanging torch due to her weary state of mind. As she entered her purple room that was emblemized with jewels and drapes and silver tiles, she shook off her armor faster than ever before and sprang right to the large silver tub in the centre of the room.

She drew hot water and sank herself into the boiling hot bed.

It wasn't long before Lemitria was completely relaxed, her body aching from the strain of battle, but all worries of the day long forgotten.

Tomorrow she would have to be courteous and meet her brother in law, which ever one it may be.

And most of all, she would have to plan a new strategy to undertake those vile creatures. After all, she was the commander. The people of Deodroma looked up to her for safety and security. And she will provide.

But for now, the hot water and the pillow on her king-sized silk, black covered bed would have to keep her company.

Lemitria sighed as she sunk further into the hot water, unaware of the fact that in a few hours she will come face to face with her husband.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please review and check out my other stories…! **


End file.
